DESCENDANT
by Sweetiedee
Summary: What if Iris was never born? It is a question Barry is not willing to entertain. His journey to stop the threat on Iris life takes him to Ohio, where he encounters Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones. This is a one shot


Hi, my name is Mercedes Jones and this story takes place sometime ago. I was a student at McKinley High school in Ohio and I was not really popular, but I fared slightly better than some of my friends. Oh, did I mention I could sing. I sang in the glee club and later received recognition for my accomplishments. Some compared me to the Ultimate Queen Diva-Aretha Franklin, or at least my best friend Santana Lopez did. Others at the school weren't so nice. Anyway, you aren't here to listen to me rant about my short comings as a teen. What you really want to know is how I got there. Where is there you ask? There was in some parallel universe with two speedsters trying to kill each other. So, I'll move forward with my story now. Please try and keep up. Thank you.

It seemed liked just yesterday Sam and I were arguing over whether or not to tell the glee club about our secret relationship. We had been dating since summer, and felt we were ready to take the plunge. We met outside of McKinley High so that we could regroup and make out. Five seconds into our third kiss and a strong gust of wind rushes by, and all we see is a blur. I looked to Sam to figure out what was going on when another blur sped past us. We both agreed it was all in our heads; delirium being set on by all those mind boggling kisses. He grabbed my hand and we walked to the front door of the school. All of a sudden a vibrating blurry figure dressed in yellow snatched Sam by the neck and sped off with him. I screamed and cried loudly, then poof I was lifted and sped away without warning. Chancing it, I decided to glance at my captor, and it was a guy in a red suit. The difficulty with us moving so fast is it started to make my eyesight shifty and blurry.

All of a sudden we stopped in front of a nice sized family home and he placed me on my feet. He immediately began to explain speaking rather quickly.

"Your life is in danger. Well you and your husband Samuel. I don't have much time to explain, but Mrs. Evans your husband has been taken by an evil speedster trying to stop you from having the chance to procreate. I am going to leave you here with someone dear to me. I am The Flash and I'll do my best to get your husband back to you," he said.

I couldn't speak. All I could do was blink and nod. Then a woman came out side. Her confident smile and strong stance was prominent, and it was appealing to me. She strode over to greet the man in red who had just introduced himself as The Flash. She jumped into his arms kissing him passionately.

"Don't let her man die! And, hurry home!" she said with a smile and a wink. In that instance he sped off. She watched him leave before turning the smile to me. "Hello, there lovely. I am Iris West-Allen," she said before pulling me into a tight embrace. I tried to get a grip but was still in shock. She invited me inside, and I silently followed behind.

She continued to talk to me about all sorts of things. I wasn't trying to be rude by not responding back, but I couldn't. My mind was focused on one thing only, Sam and if he would return to me. She talked for hours about her life and her love for her husband, while I nodded and smiled. I think she knew it helped to have her there telling me these stories. It was interesting to find they had been friends from childhood. She spoke of how she and Barry were best friends who had a lot of ups and downs. They struggled with their feelings for one another. The greatest struggle was how to approach a relationship with someone you had thought of as a brother. I was confused and didn't know how to address it. She must have read the confusion on my face because she started to give an explanation. She told me that the man after us was none other than the reverse flash. He killed Barry's mom framing Barry's dad and had been making their lives a living hell ever since.

She explained meta-humans, a term I had never heard of. Then she explained that we were in Central city. It was all too much. If I could speak, I would have asked questions. Five hours went by and I was now in a state of belief that neither would return to us. Iris tried to get me to eat, but I was only able to nibble here and there. She seemed so calm, and it made me wonder how many times had she been through this, waiting on her man to return from a fight that he could potentially die in. The question was unsettling to me.

The Flash or Barry returned with Sam after twelve hours, and I was finally able to speak. I ran to him kissing him fully on the lips. Our tongues quickly entangled with one another and before long we had forgotten we had an audience. Someone cleared their throats and we broke apart.

Iris was the first to speak. She told Sam and me that she fixed a room for us, but since they realized the time line was before we were married they would fix up another room for Sam. In the past time line it had been two years into our marriage before we decided to conceive. We agreed to sleep in separate rooms, but the Allen's were giving us a look of skepticism.

Everyone had retired to bed and I waited an hour thinking the Allen's would be fast asleep. However, when walking past their room, I heard softs giggles mixed with moans of pleasure, and could only imagine what they were doing inside. I continued my tiptoeing until I reached Sam door. I twisted the knob pushing the door to slip in undetected. If they heard me, they were too busy to care. Once inside I slipped under the covers into bed with Sam. I snaked my arms around his waist and placed a kiss on his back. For a moment we lay content with the comfort we felt from one another.

Sam turned and pulled me close to his bare chest. It felt so good being wrapped in his arms. At that moment I felt an overwhelming heat that screamed one thing and I voiced it to him. "Baby, make love to me."

He didn't hesitate. His lips immediately latched onto mine and we found ourselves in a kissing match. I started to kiss his neck and in turn he kissed mine. He sucked and nibbled on the flesh just below my ear and a river made up of my juices flooded my thighs. His hands slid down my sides and under my night gown. He rubbed my backside swirling and squeezing my cheeks. He travelled to my thighs, while kissing down the V of my gown. Needing to feel more of his kisses I motioned him to take the gown off. He snatched it off with quickness. I pressed my pelvis closer into to him asserting my ready and willingness to get this moving. I needed to feel him inside me. He preoccupied himself with sucking and cuddling my breast while I pulled at his boxers. Sam made me aware of his lack of condoms, but I was not stopping tonight. There was no way I could or wanted to stop.

I didn't understand it in the moment, but it was physically painful to think I couldn't have him right there and then.

He finally allowed me to pull his boxers down after a couple of inquiries into my sureness about the situation. I assured him I was the most sure I had ever been in my life, and I needed him inside me at once. He complied shifting his body to settle in between my thick thighs. He took his above average length and width sinking steadily into my sex causing me to shudder at the sheer pleasure. I let out a loud moan and he immediately shushed me. I had forgotten so quickly where we were. I tried my best to remain quiet, but he felt so good inside me. He started to move causing my mouth to fall open and my head to plunge back into the pillow. I chanced a look at his face and it was so sexy. He was trying his hardest to keep his mouth clasped tight not to let any sounds escape. His skin was red and his eyes so dark green with lust.

He flipped us over so that I was on top. I raised and slid back onto his hardness continually rocking up and down his manhood. I clinched my walls tighter every time I descended and I could feel him twitching inside me. He finally lost his battle and a moan escaped his lips. I leaned kissing him as my pace quickened. My head swirled around in a circle and my thrusts grew harder and more centralized. This angle created friction on my clit and my walls clinched and tightened. "AAAHH" we both screamed as his hands grabbed my but so forcefully it would leave a mark. His length seemed to grow in that moment and exploded his cum inside my walls. My thighs shook violently as sweat droplets drizzled down my back landing in the crack of my cheeks. A 4th of July fireworks celebration exploded behind my eyes and I soared to heights I had never reached before. I rocked a few times bringing us back to the present.

The next morning, I was heading to the kitchen when I heard them talking.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night Mrs. Allen?" I heard Barry ask his wife from my spot just outside the kitchen.

"I always do. My man puts it down." I heard Iris say with a giggle, and that brought a smile to my face.

"I can hear you breathing from around the corner Mercedes," Barry said.

I gasped before responding. "Sorry, I wasn't eavesdropping. I just didn't want to intrude on your private moment." I put my head down completely embarrassed by the act of being caught. Then a thought hit me. Barry heard us making love and I wanted to cut a hole in the ground so that I could disappear. He gave me a knowing look, but didn't bring it up. I was grateful as I would die of shame if he tried to give us "the talk."

It was in that moment that the magnitude of what you explained to me the day before hit full on. The reverse flash would not stop until he killed my child for fear that one day you Iris West would become the greatest joy to Barry and your love would fueled his hope to keep the citizens of Central city safe from his clutches.

By the way, I got pregnant that night and nine months later gave birth to Amerie Iris Evans. She, in turn, gave birth to a baby girl named Francine. She was such a beautiful girl, and you look so much like her. As I sit here old and gray, know that we love you Iris. Not only do we love you, but all of your parents as well as the other family members. Sam and I talked about sharing the story of how you came to be and decided on creating this disc, so that in ever lifetime you will know where you came from. My only regret is we waited so long to accomplish the task that he passed before getting to be a part of it.

I know some of these details were icky for you to hear, but you're an adult now, and I wanted you to know that each descendant was conceived in love-Even you. I love you so much and even though I wasn't able to see you grow, I was able to see the woman you became through time travel. I am content with that. Tell Barry I said hi. Actually, I can imagine he is right next to you, so thank you Barry for always keeping her safe and for ensuring her future.

Iris took the remote and turned off the television. She had tears streaming down her cheeks but a smile enveloped her face. She had watched the video countless of times and each time she was overcome with a sense of pride and adoration for all they had been through. Barry smiled at his wife and let out a chuckle. He loved how much of a hopeless romantic she was, and he knew where this night would end. Each time they watched the video, they always ended up in bed acting out their version of what was happening in their room, while her great grandparents were creating her maternal grandmother.

They took their time exploring each other kissing, sucking, and licking every spot imaginable before Barry slid snugly into home. He told her repeatedly of how much he loved her and they showed each other the love they felt continuously throughout the remainder of the night.

A/N: Just a one shot I cranked out to get me through a brief, for lack of a better word, writers block. I hope the Glee and Flash fans enjoyed this. Let me know what you think in a review, PM, whatever! No pressure. Thanks for reading.


End file.
